


Don't Mind If Rain Falls

by mardia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey is good at asking for what she wants, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt at the kink meme: <i>Finn very eagerly and willingly goes down on Rey.</i> Shameless porn, with feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mind If Rain Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the Laura Mvula song "Green Garden". Originally posted [here](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=1921073#cmt1921073) at the kink meme. 
> 
> Also I cannot believe how quickly this fandom's taken over my head, good GRIEF.

They’re in the meadow together on a restday when Rey finally asks Finn about sex. 

Finn blinks at her, and asks cautiously, “Are you asking if I’ve had sex before?” Rey nods, refusing to feel embarrassed--because what’s the point of any of this, of being able to hold Finn’s hand, kiss him in private, the two of them becoming a _pair_ , becoming a ‘we’, if Rey can’t ask him questions? 

Finn takes a breath, and exhales before saying, slowly, “Yeah. Yeah, I have.”

He sounds so apprehensive, and Rey nudges him in his side, trying to reassure him. “Okay,” she tells him, and it really is. “I haven’t,” she adds, and she doesn’t feel embarrassed about that either. “On Jakku, there wasn’t--well. I could’ve, I just didn’t want to.” 

_I didn’t trust anyone enough,_ goes unsaid, but it doesn’t matter--they both know it already.

Finn nods, reaching out to stroke the knuckles of her hand with his thumb. He doesn't look at her as he says, “In the First Order, there’s...there’s only so much you can repress, you know? So the rule was, if you wanted to have sex, you did. You just made sure your partner was willing, and, you know. You didn’t have sex with the same person too many times, it was...highly discouraged.” 

Rey nods slowly, absorbing this.

“So yes,” Finn says. “I’ve had sex. But never with anyone I really cared about, or who cared about me.”

Rey carefully laces their hands together, Finn’s broad fingers so warm against her own, and says, picking her words with care, “So...if _we_ had sex, then you’re saying it would be a first for both of us?”

When she looks up at Finn’s face, his eyebrows are raised a little, but there’s a smile on his face too as he asks, “Rey, are you...are you trying to proposition me?”

Rey smiles at the teasing note in his voice, and gets up on her knees, leaning in very close. “Yes,” she says, her lips an inch away from Finn’s soft, smiling mouth. “Is it working?”

He kisses her at that, which Rey chooses to take as a yes.

*

Some time later, Rey is staring dazedly up at the blue sky, ringed round by the green treetops, trembling as Finn slowly licks into her. “Oh,” she breathes out, her thighs tensing beneath Finn’s warm hands, Finn using his strength to hold her legs open and keep her tethered to the ground. “Oh, _oh_.”

Finn lifts his head up, panting a little--and his mouth is wet, wet from her. “All right?” he asks.

“Don’t _stop_ ,” Rey whines out, pushing back on his shoulders. Finn grins at her, a flash of white teeth in his face, and then he lowers his head again and Rey lets out a long sigh, her head falling back against the soft grass, fretfully pulling at it with her fingers, turning her face into the stalks as Finn sucks at her clit.

Caught like this, Rey can feel the Force pulsing through her, through Finn, can feel the energy hovering around them, in the soft green grass beneath her bare skin, the smell of the wet earth--a smell Rey had to learn to recognize, after being on Jakku so long. All of it, all of it is flowing through her, moving over her skin like the desert wind.

She can sense Finn too, his joy and his desire pulsing through him--and then he slips a finger into her, and Rey is gasping for air, her hips helplessly pushing back against Finn’s hand, Finn’s hot, wonderful mouth. She can barely recognize the noises coming from her throat, can feel her desperation and desire breaking her down from her usual self into _this,_ this person who clutches at Finn’s bare shoulders, wanting more and harder and _faster_ , trembling with joy as Finn methodically takes her apart.

A part of her can hardly believe she’s been so bold, to insist on doing it here, in a meadow that’s secluded but still public--anyone from the base could come by and see them here like this, Rey sprawled out in the grass, Finn’s head moving between her thighs, but the thought isn’t enough to get Rey to stop, instead it sends a guilty frisson of delight through her, that someone could walk by and see--

That they could see this, and know that Finn is hers, just as she is his, that they’ve chosen each other, out of everyone, despite everything they once were, they’re here now together, like this and it is absolutely beautiful and perfect, perfect, _perfect_ \--

Rey is crying out now, pleading for more, but Finn keeps moving at that slow, relentless pace and somehow despite everything she’s saying it _is_ enough, enough to push her over the edge, the waves of desire finally breaking as Rey comes against Finn’s mouth, on his fingers, her vision blurred and her hoarse cries ringing out in the meadow. 

As soon as Rey can string words together again, she reaches out for Finn, urging him, “Come up, come here and let me--”

“You don’t need to,” Finn promises, his voice ragged as he wipes at his wet mouth, and Rey frowns at this before she sees the faintly embarrassed look on his face, the wet patch on his trousers. Oh. 

After a moment, Rey slowly smiles, letting her hand trail down the smooth skin of Finn’s arm. “Hmm. That’s okay, we have the rest of the day to keep going.” Finn looks down at her, startled somehow--did he think they were somehow _finished_ after that?--and then he smiles, sudden and brilliant, like sunlight breaking through the clouds. 

He leans down and kisses her, and Rey shivers at the unfamiliar taste--he tastes like her, she realizes, and she moans and kisses him harder at that. Finn keeps on kissing her, his mouth trailing away from her mouth and onto her cheek, her jaw, the soft skin at her throat.

“You’re going to kill me,” Finn mumbles against her pulse point, his breath hot on her bare skin.

“I hope not,” Rey says, firmly, throwing her arm around his shoulder to keep him close. “I have every intention of keeping you around, thank you.”

She can feel Finn smiling against her skin, and Rey smiles up at the blue sky as he says, more quietly but still so sincere, “Lucky me, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm themardia over on Tumblr. :)


End file.
